heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Twisted Sister
Twisted Sister aus New Jersey, USA, wurde bereits 1973 gegründet. Die Band hat ab etwa 1978 Heavy Metal erfolgreich und einflussreich in der Variante des eingängigen Glam Metal bzw. Hair Metal gemacht. Twisted Sister hat sich 1988 das erste Mal und 2016 das letzte Mal aufgelöst. Von ihr sind die Songs We're Not Gonna Take It und I Wanna Rock. : → Siehe auch W.A.S.P., Mötley Crüe, ... Musik-Clips von Twisted Sister Von Twisted Sister gibt es diverse Video-Clips und Live-Mitschnitte. *'I Wanna Rock' – (video, 4:33 min) *'We're Not Gonna Take It' – (video, 6:31 min) - Extended Version Geschichte von Twisted Sister Twisted Sister wurde im Februar 1973 als einfache Cover-Rockband gegründet. Gitarrist John "Jay Jay" French (geb. 1952) ist von Anfang an dabei. Anfang 1976 kam schließlich Dee Snider (Gesang) dazu ... Sie begannen als Glam Rock-Band. Sie orientierten sich an den New York Dolls, die machten Rock mit punkigen Anteilen, early Proto-Punk. ... ab 1978 ging es zusätzlich richtung Heavy Metal. 1979 und 1980 konnten T.S. jeweils eine Single veröffentlichen. 1982 war das klassische Lineup komplett, sie fanden ein Independent-label in England und am 28. Mai erschien das Mini-Album Ruff Cuts. Am 18. September kam das Debütalbum Under the Blade. Besonders in England kamen sie gut an. Jetzt konnten sie beim Majorlabel Atlantic Records unterschreiben. Das zweite Album You Can’t Stop Rock ’n’ Roll wurde 1983 schnell hinterhergeschoben. ... Zwischendurch kam der Ausdruck "Hair Metal" auf, der kein Metal-Genre bezeichnet, sondern einfach Bands mit viel Haarspray. 1988 war Thrash Metal beliebt und Death Metal kam langsam auf, Zeit für Twisted Sister, sich mit Anfang 30 erstmal aufzulösen. Bis 2003 gab es nur einige Einmal-Events, dann haben sie sich als Tour-Band wieder zusammengetan. ... Die Alben von Twisted Sister Twisted Sister hat seit 1982 sieben Alben veröffentlicht, davon zwei Spätwerke. *1982 – Under the Blade – 1. Album *1983 – You Can’t Stop Rock ’n’ Roll – 2. Album *1984 – Stay Hungry – 3. Album *1985 – Come Out and Play – 4. Album *1987 – Love Is for Suckers – 5. Album *2004 – Still Hungry – 6. Album - (Neueinspielung des Albums Stay Hungry) *2006 – A Twisted Christmas – 7. Album 1. Album – Under the Blade Das Debütalbum Under the Blade wurde zwischen Juli und August 1982 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Heavy Metal – 9 / 10 Tracks, 35:46 / 40:01 min –18. September 1982 bei Secret Records Under the Blade ... 2. Album – You Can’t Stop Rock ’n’ Roll Das zweite Album You Can’t Stop Rock ’n’ Roll wurde Anfang 1983 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Heavy Metal – 10 Tracks, 37:53 min – Mai 1983 bei Atlantic Records You Can’t Stop Rock ’n’ Roll ... 3. Album – Stay Hungry Das dritte Album Stay Hungry wurde zwischen Februar und März 1984 aufgenommen und kam im Mai heraus. *Heavy Metal – 9 Tracks, 36:58 min – 10. Mai 1984 bei Atlantic Records Stay Hungry erhielt 1985 Doppelplatin in den USA. Die Singles I Wanna Rock und We’re Not Gonna Take It liefen bei MTV auf Heavy Rotation. 4. Album – Come Out and Play Das vierte Album Come Out and Play wurde 1985 aufgenommen und kam im November heraus. *Heavy Metal – 10 / 11 Tracks, 39:36 / 46:02 min – 09. November 1985 bei Atlantic Records Come Out and Play war noch kommerzieller (seichter) und bereits nicht mehr so erfolgreich. ... Weblinks *Homepage – (englisch) - Live, Geschichte und Merch *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Twisted Sister *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von Twisted Sister *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten - zuletzt am 12.11.2016 in Mexiko